


Flowers

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [17]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A quick stop in the flower shop.
Series: Lives!verse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, ~2013. "The language of flowers"

"What do you think?" Nicol asked, pointing to a bright bunch of tropical flowers. "I've never seen anything like them before."

"Mmm..." Juri glanced over from the other side of the aisle. "Not going with traditional?"

Nicol shook his head. "Not when things haven't been very traditional."

Juri was quiet a moment before nodding. "They're certainly more eye-catching than roses. I think a couple might be native, but I'm not sure."

"Did you always want roses?" Nicol questioned.

"Something like that," Juri admitted. "At least I knew what they meant."

"Huh?"

"There's an old language made of flowers," Juri explained, slipping over to stand close and point out a few blooms. "Red roses are love, of course, and there are others..."

She listed off a few that she could remember, before sighing. "Zinnias are for absent friends. I wonder if they have any I could take down to the memorial."

Juri started to move deeper into the flower shop a moment later.

"Wait..." Nicol reached for her arm and gave her a little smile. "Now I'm curious just what I'm saying with the ones I picked out."

Juri laughed. "You're probably saying that you didn't really mind what happened in the kitchen last week and that it'd be okay to do it again."

Nicol turned several shades of red to rival any rose, and Juri slipped off to look at more flowers while Nicol stammered something about Mayura being horrible.

She found her zinnias. And when they left the shop, Nicol gave her a single peach-colored rose. She was fairly sure it meant 'thanks'.


End file.
